My last Unicorn
by Dat fucking writefag
Summary: At the very last moment before the Red Bull succeeded to capture the last Unicorn, she was suddenly sucked into a paranormal vortex and ended up in Ponyville. Now the world around Ponyville started to change. For the better.
1. Prologue

_Author's note:_

_Hey there. I was cleaning my space for my report, and I found this, so I thought "why not?"._

_This was written by me last December, based on the episode "Winter Wrap up" which was coming for January, so don't be surprised on possible falsalities. There may be grammar mistakes because that was my first attempt, but more for exercise purpose which I presented on /co/ during a discussion about the Last Unicorn. Now that was an awesome novel. And I wanted to crossover both.  
><em>

_Please see it as an apology for the next 2 month break coming._

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue<strong>~

Clearly Schmendrick wasn't having a good day. Well, he admitted that life wasn't good on the immortal wizard at all. But nothing he encountered in his long life can't be this terrible compared to what is happening to him right now. Or rather what happened because of him, again.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?", **Molly Grue did scream at the magician at him as she gripped at his tattered sleeve like the enraged harpy Celano who preyed on Mommy Fortuna. Dawn broke in and the sun started to rise and its bright light gave sight to what happened before the exit of Haggsgate. Dead trees were ripped from the carved earth out and splintered into a sea of wood. Deep wounds of hoof prints of the size of a little boy were scattering everywhere, its roads crossing, mixing or surprisingly supplemented each other into a bigger hole. Bigger and smaller rocks were scattered everywhere as if a small mountain fell apart as sugar, slowly to be covered by the snow which still fell down the unholy earth. It was as if the gods did declared war to each other and settled the battle on this gray decayed spot so that life around won't be involved to much. However, no blood has been shed since even the invincible can bleed, nor is there any sign of those who might has caused this havoc. Just two more or less ordinary looking humans, a kitchen maid and a half baked wizard who appeared even more wasted than his female companion. But both ignore the incredible scenario and focused towards each other in a rather spiteful situation.

"Get off me, woman", Schmendrick, the _great wizard_, demanded and tried to free himself from her rather sharp finger nails. But she kept him tight and drew the young appearing man closer to her baneful snarl.  
>"What have you done with her?", she seethed through her teeth, her eyes blazing as if she wished to turn him to stone. "I told you to change her, and what have you done? She...she..." Suddenly tears streamed down her eyes, and couldn't decide if she should let anger or sorrow overcome her. She decided for both and screamed at a metal scratching cry: <strong>"YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!"<strong>

"I DID NOT", he defended himself, turning pale of getting such accuse ."A wizard doesn't kill anything, it just changes them-"

"Oh, so what did you turned her into? THIN AIR?", she further bawled at him, letting go of one hand to grasp for the next rock. She hoped she would find the same rock she might've thrown at Drinn's men.  
>"Now that's just ridiculous and you know it", he further struggles from those painful accuses, hitting him deeper than any ax could cut into. "Why should I turn her into air? It's as stupid as if I would turn a raven into a writing desk! Now let go of me, dammit!". Thankfully he freed himself before she had the chance to strike him with a sharp rock and stepped backwards quickly. "Now hold on! Calm yourself down and throw that rock aside. I, Schmendrick the great magician, can do unspeakable things, but not unthinkable ones. I didn't do anything."<p>

Molly still rushed towards him and stroke again, and the wizard could avoid that attack, and she attacked again. The fight continued some minutes until the kitchen maid lost all her power and breathed heavily and sweat, slime and tears dirtied her face. She looked at the wizard with full hatred but calmed herself down. "Very well, so what have you done then? There are only two options you got, changing or removing. So what did you do? Did you managed to transform her into something else? Into stone? Into a small flower? Into a _star?_"

"As I said, I didn't do anything, my magic couldn't have done anything of the like", the wizard tried to reassure the angered woman with slow words. Ashe was sure she won't strike again, he turned toward the spot the last time he saw _her._ "What worries me however is that I can't feel her presents. It must have been something else."

He heard Molly's voice gasping but payed no heed as he went closer to the spot. "Do you think the Red Bull cursed her?", she asked while she trailed behind the wizard at a good distance. "I doubt it. The Red Bull can't use magics, his only gift are his horns and flames", Schmendrick answered plainly and stood right the spot where it happened.

He can't remember straight how it happened, he was still very drank from the last night but tried to think back what happened. But he knew it happened. It was like nightmare of forgotten childhood. The Red Bull, his horns pale as bone and his skin breathing like fire, was at the very point of turning the Unicorn into submission and guided her towards the castle. Schmendrick remembered that Molly pleaded her to do something, anything, but he was to scared to dare. He knew one way, a way his old master Nikos did one to another unicorn in order to safe it. But he didn't want it to let it happen to her, even it would bring him a step closer becoming a great wizard and free himself of this curse of immortality. It would maybe mean that the tale he and Molly was in would be added with another figure, and that felt wrong beyond any imagination. But he had no choice, it was the only way to trick the Red Bull, and he did it. Or he was barely able if not something queer happened in front of both humans eyes (the Red Bull was blind). He spoke his spell and saw his magic flew towards the unicorn, but instead of the expected effect suddenly the spell bounced before the immortal creature as if an invisible wall was being held before it. The spell landed somewhere else, Schmendrick didn't know. He was more watching at the whole which suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sucked the surprised unicorn in its stary realm. Then both hole and unicorn were gone.

He was shocked, Molly was shocked, the Red Bull needed a long moment to realize that the scent of its victim vanished and it went berserk. It would've tore the whole place down if not the first rays caught his skin and it was forced to fall back.

And that's what happened. And there was the other what Schmendrick has to figure out. The wizard didn't leave the spot and was deep in thought, deeper than the greatest philosopher might dare. Molly watched him for a while until he started to hum and made weird dance like movements. She rolled her eyes and went the opposite direction and started her own search for the disappeared unicorn.

Molly Grue searched for like 20 minutes around the dead land, she looked everywhere a woman's eye can unlike a man's one. She even made the foolish attempt to look under a small rock in childish hope of finding the beautiful white unicorn she loved so much. No luck. Hell, where might she be?  
>"HEUREKA!", she turned to the wizard's euphoric cry with surprise. "MOLLY, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"<p>

She quickly run to the foolish wizard and hoped for good news which was doubtful. She found him still on the same spot, only this time looking like he did a handstand with one hand only. He appeared a lot more mad now than he was before she concluded. "Is she still alive?", was her very first question in her mind she spoke out.

"She might be", he just replied after standing rigid. "I want to show you something." He pulled with all his strength a rock nearby up and let it go on the very same spot he and the unicorn stood. "Now look", he told his curious fellow. "This is a very easy spell, even I can do right. This will make the rock lift into the air for a few seconds, nothing more, nothing less. But let's go a few steps back." So they did, and then Schmendrick did cast his magic to the rock. But again, instead of hitting the rock, the spell bounced off and vanish. And again, this big hole appeared, this time both Schmendrick and Molly could look it into. It was like looking into the night full of stars. But not only stars, planets, galaxies, the never ending realm of space was beyond that hole and Molly could no longer look into this endlessness. Such as the unicorn did the hole pulled the rock in into its realm and both disappeared.

"I thought so", Schmendrick concluded and began to shake, not of fear, but of excitement.

"W-what is this thing?", Molly asked scared, even more scared from it than of the Red Bull.

Schmendrick started to grin as if he caught a lion with just one net and walked around it for a short while. "This, my dear Molly", he explained to her as if she was his pupil. " Is a_ link_."

"A _link_?", she repeated it and looked it him with opaque eyes.

"Yes, but not just one link!", Schmendrick went on. "This is the link which holds the very universe we live in with every other. There are not many in this realm, and I shouldn't be surprised to find one in a deserted place like this." He stopped his pace and turned to Molly. "This is a link the gods created as they wandered through the realms to find a place where they can settle down and continue to exist. There are countless realms, Molly, realm not even we can think off. Every realm has its own universe, its own rules and ways, and this little spot here is what keeps us apart from them!"

He was fascinated by this realization that he started to make a weird dance as if he tried to summon rain and started to praise the gods wherever they were. But Molly stood still. She didn't liked to hear that and she said the undeniable conclusion. "So you mean, she..."

"Yes indeed! She is in a very different universe, far away from the Red Bull!", his eyes sparkled and the crazy magician continued his odd praise with singing "She is safe!" Only to be stopped by a punch in the back head.

"Why are you so happy about it! That's an awful thing! She could be in danger! We have to get her back before something happens to her!", she scolded the wizard as he rubbed his bruise at his back head grudgingly.

"No, we can't do", he contered and looked at her angry. "This link only leads anything to a different realm, not the other way around. And don't get the idea to follow her, we don't know in which realm we might land."

This disillusioned poor Molly and she looked away from this- link. "But what can we do then?", she whispered as tears sparked her eyes one more.

"Simple. We wait", Schmendrick said and turned away from the link as well. "We can wait for two days and hope for her return. Drinn will no longer look for us since he probably is convinced that we arrived the castle by now. And the Red Bull is not our problem for that moment." But he looked unsure about it, it was a turn even he didn't expect. He looked at the castle who was hovering over both humans like an eagle watching over its prey. "If she doesn't return, we must continue what she started, for her sake, and fulfill our role in this tale."

They were silent for a while. Then without talking they set a firing place up not to far away from the link. They ate their ration and switched patrol as one keeps to look for any hole which could appear for them while the other gets some sleep. But no matter who was looking for it, both Molly and Schmendrick did only have one thought recurring in their head over and over again.

_I hope she ended up in a better place than this._


	2. Chapter 1: New arrival

~Chapter 1~

"Thanks that I could help you out, Applejack", Twilight Sparkle flustered to her pony friend as sweat were streaming down her forehead. It was the end of the winter and after 3 months of snowy coldness the ponies carried the century long tradition out called "Winter wrap up". Each pony had its own deed to do clean the winter from Equestia away in order to set hoof to the new green spring. The pegasi guided the birds back to their home and cleared the sky from the gray clouds to free the bright sun from its depressing coat, others woke the animals from their long sleep, and the unwinged ponies practically cleaned the cities, the farmlands and woods from the soft white snow. Only Twilight Sparkle was having a short term of inner crisis how she could help the other ponies without her talents. Her 5 friends were present from heaven to earth and their individuality and talents separated them for each deed to fulfill. Only Twilight Sparkle along her dragon-baby friend Spike didn't know what to do. They were used to sit in the library and read books for their research yet their recent discoveries didn't reveal anything useful for the wrap out. And without their magic did they have no clue how to help out. So after an inner debate the pony unicorn decided to give any of her friends a hand:

She supported Fluttershy to wake the critters up, made sure that Rainbow Dash removed the clouds by taunting the free spirited pagasi ("So you made it in 10 seconds flat last time. But I doubt any pony is able to do less than 10 seconds."), carried along Rarity the stick filled chariots, and...rescued Pinky Pie several times from drowning. Now she gave Applejack a hoof by seeding the earth on the pony farm. She concentrated with all her might and dragged the plow, feeling her power draining by this hard work yet still not giving up.

"Ah, it's nuthin',sugarcue, but maybe you shoulda come earlier next time", the orange pony joked as she buried each seed after another. Suddenly she heard a gasp and Applejack looked frowning back to her friend. She received a look of dismay plastered on Twilight Sparkle's face and stopped dragging.

"Woa' there, Twilight, I was jus' kiddin'! But jeez, thankin' for helpin' me out? I never heard of that before." At this, the saddened look disappeared, switched with a blush, and the violet unicorn giggled shamefully. Applejack sighed in relief and continued her work without further worries.

"Anyway, I should thank ye for helpin' me out with the seeds, unlike SOMEPONY!" Applejack made an annoyed glare towards Rainbow Dash at the sky. Again the rainbow color haired pegasi was playing this stupid ball game and made quick headers, only this time doing it on a higher level. Rainbow Dash ignores her friend who carried the element of honesty and focused on counting the number of headers she managed so far.

"Aw com'on, Applejack, it is FUN!", Pinkie Pie squealed as she hopped up and down and kept her eyes locked on the ball as if she tried to snatch it from Rainbow Dash's heading. "She is going to break the record this time!"

"316, 317, 318", Rainbow Dash muttered with agitation as she continued with head balling and lifted herself even higher little by little.

"Rainbow Dash, stop this already and clear ponydamn sky!", Applejack shouted, angered getting ignorded by the level headed pony. Clouds indeed did reappear and clouded the sun once more, giving an unholy look to the earth ponies.

"Now hold on a sec, this is my chance to break the world record! The first pegasi reaching 400 headers on 200 meter height! This will one step closer to join the Wonder Bolts", she encountered, yet still focused on balling her head out. Applejack rolled her eyes and with the usual resign through the pegasus pony she continued her own work once more. Yet she looked at the sight ways up and muttered curses at this selfish fun-driven pony. But she stopped this immediately and looked up with wide eyes and shouted, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTRIA-"

"Yeah, I know my record does make you gasp, but could you hold your breath? Just a few more and then you can really gasp at my awesomeness!", Rainbow Dash replied,but she didn't realize that it wasn't directed to her. The other ponies looked up at Rainbow Dash's direction and shared the surprised look with Applejack. And again, Rainbow Dash thought it was directed to her and was finally receiving the respect she wanted to earn the whole time. "390, 391, just a few more! 397, 398, 399-399? Err...wait a minute." Rainbow Dash was expecting the ball to land on her head again, but it didn't. "Hey, I was just one hit close, where is the damn ball?", disappointed she looked up. For this moment she forgot her future career in the Wonder Bolts and frowned at the weird scenario above her. "Hey, is it night time already?".

Suddenly the sky became dark and was full of stars and...galaxies? "Rainbow, get away from it!", Twilight Sparkle screamed up there, shocked at what was displaying. A huge hole appeared out of nowhere as if the sky was zipped open and revealed its dark inner secret. Rainbow Dash didn't think twice when some weird bright star was shooting at her direction and she managed to avoid it, but barely. The other ponies however screamed and galloped away from the falling star. Twilight Sparkle forgot her vow not to use magic during winter wrap up this moment and freed herself with a spell from the plow and ran like there was no tomorrow. Like a thunder it crashed at the farmland and a bright glare streamed over the place. The ponies, also barely managing to avoid the strike, were blended by this anomaly brightness and didn't dare to catch a glimpse, fearing to get blinded. After a not so long while, the light slowly died out and then finally it was gone.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack, same as the applefarmer's older brother Big Macintosh and her little sister Apple Bloom, went closer to the hit point in order to examine the scenario. The hole vanished and the heaven looked the same as before, however something else was different. As they found something, or rather somepony. Now they were even more astounded at what they witnessed.

"Hey, what is this all about!", Rainbow Dash crept behind the other ponies, shocked to the core but switched slowly to an outrage to cover her fear. "I was this close to join the Wonder Bolts and now some - hole took my ball!" She continued her fits and gets even more enraged that the other ponies ignore her misery and went each inch closer to what all eyes are turning to. "HEY! I am talking to you all! Whoever is responsible for this, I will make sure this guy will wish never to see at a rainbo-". Then she stopped. Anger was replaced by marvel. Her eyes narrowed, just like the others. What she saw was the most weirdest looking yet most beautiful thing her eyes ever laid on.

It was a pony. Well, it was a lot bigger than an ordinary pony. But Twilight Sparkle wasn't sure if it could be labeled as a pony. It has the body of a pony of course, white as the moon, or rather white as Rarity, yet everything else was - different. Its tail resembled one of a lion, long with a bushy end, circling itself over and over as it was stroking its own soft skin. The hoofs were split into two toes like that of a goat, and the head, oh the head! It looked of a noble deer, the snout just more slender than even the most fabulous mare of Equestria. The mane was remembering the violet pony of foam, slightly a deja vúe of her princess was nagging her mind. A long shining horn was on its forehead, making Twilight guessing that she was a unicorn pony,but it was longer and more gallant than her own or of any other pony. Yep, Celestia deja vu again. Even if she (Twilight Sparkle guessed that it was a girl) looked different from the other ponies, her beauty is beyond understanding, making even Big Macintosh lost his stoic look and gaped at her.

The giant pony however didn't seem to notice them; she didn't even seem to see them at all. Her eyes - Twilight Sparkle thought she saw a green valley with all kinds of animals and flowers, a pure Arcadia, in those for a moment - looked nervously at her new environment. The violett pony knew what to do, even if she was unsettled about the whole situation. "So...uhm, hi-"

"", Pinkie Pie interrupted Twilight with a her usual loud squeal and bounced up and down like a dog on exacy. The giant pony was taken aback and whinnied loudly while standing up on two hoofs. It was shocked and it's serene look switched to the one of an wild animal. It even made fearless Pinkie Pie a step back and reconsidered it may have been a bad approach ("But hey, her tail is still weird", so she thought). The big pony's head shot in all directions and then decided to run away from the other ponies and run into the woods of Pony-ville at an incredible speed.

"Hey, wait up!", Rainbow Dash suddenly shouted and shot towards the newcomer, leaving a trail of a rainbow behind. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle couldn't comprehend what scared the unicorn pony so much. Pinkie Pie wasn't that scary, was she? Still, they followed both ponies and tried to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

"You stay here", Applejack said to Apple Bloom sternly before leaving. The little yellow pony was huffing and looked at the vanishing ponies with dismay and jealousy. "Aww, it ain't fair", she muttered. "Why is everypony allowed to join but me,Macintosh?" She didn't receive any answer and looked up curiously. "Big Macintosh?"

The red stallion didn't move and inch and returned to its usual calm look, but this time there was a sparkle on Big Mac's eyes Apple Bloom never saw before. "Ah guess dis is what they're callin' luv at first sight", he then commented and a sly smile curled up over his mouth. "Eyyyup."

* * *

><p>"Wakie wakie, my little friends", a soft whisper ran through a small and comfy cave. "Time to wake up and enjoy spring..." A little bell ringed and the hedgehog family woke up from their dreamless sleep. Twilight Sparkle has left Spike with Fluttershy to help her waking the critters from their winter sleep.<p>

"Say,Fluttershy, why do we have to wake the animals? Shouldn't they do this on their own?", Spike asked the yellow pegasus as he crouched to the next cave the bell in his right little claw.

"Spike, it's important that the animals wake up after schedule", Fluttershy explained Spike in a mannered voice of a teacher and watched with inner satisfaction of the slowly waking hedgehogs."What if they oversleep and-". Suddenly, the hedgehogs sleepy eyes shot up and their tiny heads looked at Fluttershy's direction. "W-what's wrong?", Fluttershy asked the animals carefully. However, they ignored her, watching on the road in sudden anticipation. Then, they fled into the bushes and never returned.

"Damn, maybe you were right about waking them up", Spike commented, scathing his head with the round edges of the ball. Then both heard a small pounding which grew stronger and stronger. Slowly the heads turn with mixed looks of curiosity and anxiety towards the source of the sound. Then, it came. A white-silver glow, whiter than the pure colored snow around them, appeared in the deepest of the woods. Whatever came, it did so with an incredible speed and rushed toward Fluttershy and Spike's direction. With a shocked meep, Fluttershy clang at Spike as fear overrun her, the baby dragon returned the favor when he dropped his bell, and both screamed like little girls.

Fluttershy kept her eyes shut, expecting an unimaginable horrible...something to happen. But nothing did. She heard heavy fast galloping first, but it quickly stopped. The anxious pony flickered an eye open with haste. What she witnessed made her open the other eye and stare at it with wonder. Spike was also staring at it as if he found his first cave full of gems but wasn't sure how to react at.

A giant white pony stood before them, with an unusual long horn on her head. If it weren't missing wings, Fluttershy would have mistaken her for Princess Celestia. Usually the yellow pony would be even more scared that someone huge was in her present, but the pony's appearance gave Fluttershy weird associations to other animals like a lion or a deer, so she loosened herself up and disregarded her fear. The white unicorn pony seemed to notice both and looked down at them, her eyes brilliant clear but somehow shocked.

"Is he still after me?", the pony whispered, more to herself than to Spike and Fluttershy. The voice was of female nature and was carrying a serene tone. Almost that of Fluttershy's mother who sung lullabies to her at night when she was a little filly.

"Errr, who?", Fluttershy asked curiously and let go off Spike, standing in a more polite pose.

"The Red Bull! AH!", the pony closed her eyes and lowered her head as if she was trying to repress a horrible memory. "He was so strong, too strong..."

"Err...". This time it was Spike who got up, but felt extremely nervous towards the new pony. She possessed an unusual aura which made him feel uncomfortable. He turned to Fluttershy while still looking at the big pony and whispered in her ear: "What's a Red Bull? Do you mean Big Mac?"

"I don't know", she replied back with an uncertain breathe, trying not to disturb the white pony. "But it seemed to have scared her deeply". She decided to answer her and help her.

"Excuse me, Miss...", the yellow pony asked carefully and went closer to the bigger enigmatic one. "If it might make you feel better maybe, we haven't seen any "Red Bull" near by...".

"But...", the white pony's eyes shot up and now looked at her directly. Fluttershy squirmed at the intense stare and creptback behind Spike. The unicorn pony however was revealing a look of surprised, not because of Fluttershy's action but of noticing Spike. "You are a baby dragon, aren't you?"

"Errr, yes, why?", Spike shot back, his tiny claws pummeling on his scaled breast nervously.

"I have never seen one who can talk already, very impressive. And you", she brought her attention to Fluttershy who raised her head carefully. "You are a pegasus! I am surprised to see the likes of you in this region"

Fluttershy raised her eyebrows."What do you mean? I-I mean, there should be more here. Have you never been here in Ponyville before?"

"Pony...ville?", the pony seemed to be confused about that name. She craned her neck to look around. "Am I no longer in Haggsgate?"

"No?", Spike answered honestly, feeling a shot of courage squirming in his stomach. "Where is that?"

"Hey!" All three heads turned to the direction where the bigger pony came from. Rainbow dashed forward and stopped in front of the white pony. The blue pegasus looked at her with uncertainty, but before she could talk, the other ponies reached the rest. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity(who met up with the rest by surprise) and Applejack were breathing harshly as they tried recover from the very fast running. Still, Applejack was wearing an angry look and tried to speak at the big white pony while trying to catch breath."Finally...got ye! Ex...Explain ahs-"

"You", the horned pony interrupted Applejack with little concern, addressed at Twilight Sparkle. Her eyes were filled with euphoria and even more confusion "You are an unicorn!And you too! But...you are all so small...w-what's going on?". She took several steps back, only to hear a meep behind her. She frightened and neighed aloud with leveling her front hoofs.

Twilight Sparkle recovered from the run and decided to interfere before the situation escalated. "Please, calm down!", she pleaded the bigger unicorn pony and stepped in front of her. The bigger pony got down, but she ignored Twilight and instead shot her head towards many directions, looking like to run off again.

"Where am I ? Is this where the Red Bull brought us in? Have I lost?", she shouted and panic quickly made her loose all her coolness.

"Now hold yer horses, ma'm! There ain't no ponydamn Red Bull around!", Applejack took the initiative and stepped to Twilight's side. "Ye came out o' nowhere from this - hole- an' crashed into my farm!And ruined our seeds for the spring! Do y'all have any explanation for dis?".

The Unicorn calmed herself down when she heard the word "hole" and quickly changed her attitude from desperate to wondering. "The hole?", she asked, again more like to herself than to the other ponies. Her look became one of coolness and tranquility. "I remember now. I was sucked into an endless space before he... could take me in. So that is how it is...", she replied, getting oblivious of her surroundings.

"What d'ye mean by that?", Applejack asked back, annoyed by the constant rambling from this newcomer. The white pony turned around and trotted away from the other ponies slowly, Fluttershy and Spike sidestepping on not getting tramped over. "Hey, what are ye-"

"My apologies if I caused any harms to you", the unicorn pony said then, her voice sounding like a wave of the vast ocean. "But I wish to be alone now. I need time to think".

"Now hold on! We ain't finished yet!", Applejack tried to hold ground, but the white pony just walked further away from them. The orange pony wanted to follow her, but Twilight Sparkle sidestepped and blocked the path. "Twilight!"

"Let her go, Applejack", she replied in a calm tone, trying to get upper hand of the situation. " It won't help if we force her to speak."  
>"But, Twilight, she just ruined our seeds! We worked so hard for dis just for nothing!"<p>

"But she seems to be as confused as we are, so I doubt that it was meant for purpose. Give her time, Applejack", the violet pony turned to the direction where the bigger pony went off. "She will come back."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>- Loading -<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: New name

Ears twitched as the rooster fulfilled its ritual morning shout. Immediately eyelids shot open to reveal eager violet orbs. Twilight Sparkle shot out of her bed to nudge her sleeping number one assistant Spike with exited "wake up" twitters. The baby dragon muttered to give him five more minutes before returning to his dreamland of never ending gem falls. Half-annoyed Twilight rolled her eyes and stormed down the stairs to cloth herself up with the necessary winter accessorizes.

"Come on, Spike, wake up!" The pony shouted to her assistant as she put her scarf around her neck. "We're going to waste precious time!" The last days weren't a great start for Celestia's most faithful student to join the Winter Wrap Up day. Each pony needed to join one of three teams which was responsible for certain assignment to wrap up winter. Twilight...was having a bit of a problem to fit in either group. One required wings, which she lacked. Oh sure, she could just do a wing spell onto her, but it was against the tradition: No magic allowed. The other helped to wake the animals. That...didn't work out well either, especially after needing a ketchup bath to get rid of the skunk stench. The last hope was helping Applejack on the Sweet Acre, and it started out so well. Pulling the plow for the seeding was nearly the only thing she seemed to be good at. But then this mysterious giant pony flew straight down from some hole and landed right at the _wrapped up _part of the farm. The earth was beyond recovering, the ground became black as coal, making the spot infertile. Applejack was clearly dismayed as she saw the mess, but she promised Twilight Sparkle to leave the newcomer alone until she was ready to answer questions. For some reason Big Mac didn't seem to mind it, or the unicorn wasn't interpreting the stoic stallion's physiognomy accurately.

So Twilight's last chance was helping the other earth ponies to clean the rest of the farm from snow. But this backfired too as she sneakily tried to use magic to speed the process up, only to worse it for everypony. The unicorn was nearly reaching a(nother) mental break down - if she wouldn't have heard from the problems of disorganization of the ponies to wrap up winter after schedule. So she took the chance to take over the organization of the teams. And the teams could clean Ponyville much faster this time. But unfortunately night started to break in, and the ponies were to tired to work any longer. So Twilight allowed the teams to rest for a night before continue cleaning Spring.

"Spike! Hurry up and come down!" Twilight Sparkle called to the baby dragon who still slept in his basket. The pony trot towards the door in incredible speed. "Winter needs still to be-" Her eyes laid upon Ponyville, and instead of iron hard determination, she gaped at the fresh weather. "_Wrapped up_?"

With both fore hoofs she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't day dreaming. Twilight couldn't believe how suddenly clean the small village became, both on sky and earth. A lot cleaner before night came in. Leaving the sleeping Spike behind, she dashed through Ponyville and through all the other places surrounding it. After a while of panicked scouting Twilight stood on a small hill which gave her a good view spot to the whole town. Sugercube Corner, Fluttershy's cottage, Applejack's whole farm: All clean of snow! She remembered that here and there snow was lying around, places still to be cleaned, clouds to be removed. Even the ice on the seas was molten! Celestia made her round of the sun; animals awake and give the place live, migrating birds returned already... this wasn't even meant to happen yet according to her schedule! What in the goddess name is going on?

"Gosh, Twi', Ah gotta say, y'all really know how to organize!" Twilight's head craned to find Applejack and the other farm ponies behind her with beaming faces. "Ah mean, look at this! This has to be the fastest Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville ever managed. Or rather to say, all in Equestria!"

"But, but, but-" Twilight stuttered incoherently, not sure if she was in a dream or in a nightmare.

"All we have to do now is to put all the seeds in, but this will be shorter than a hoof beat!" Applejack went on, and more ponies joined the group. "All thanks to ya!"

"But-but, but-"

"Look, everypony! Spring is finally here!" Mayor Mare announced, ignoring the unicorn's perplexed protest. "On time!And we have to thank you for all of it!"

"But, but...but..."

"If it weren't for your organizing skills, we would still be arguing at each other", the mayor commented, receiving an "Eyup" from Big Macintosh, causing everypony else to laugh. Except for Twilight.

"Buuuuut..."

"And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you", the mayor nodded towards Rarity. The white unicorn carried a west with her magic towards "We give you the title 'All Team Organizer'!"

"B...bu...", Twilight ramble grew weary. She watched in horror at her new west. A west she didn't deserve!

Mayor Mare turned to the pony folks and announced: "And as Mayor I hereby declare that winter is wrapped up ON TIME!"

"BUT-"

A loud cheer erupted, overwhelming the last attempt Twilight's to stop this madness.

"Oh look at Twilight's face! She is so embarrassed like a little filly she doesn't know what to say!" Pinkie Pie squealed and bounced around the violet unicorn. "Do you know what she needs!"

"Pinkie Pie, please..." Twilight felt being at the verge of tears. "Don't-"

* * *

><p>"<strong>A PARTY!"<strong>

Pinkie Pie's trademarks – balloons, confetti, and streamers – were decorating the inner of Twilight's library. The main floor was filled the folks of Ponyville, their coat and mane colors making it like a river of rainbows boiling over. The ponies were all smiling happily, chatting, laughing, dancing...some might even locate Berry Punch emptying another boil of –well, punch. The end of winter wrap up brought everypony at the highest pitch of Dionysian ecstasy for celebration, their air lifted with DJ P0N3's heavy beat of music. All but one.

"Twilight, you aren't supposed to be gloomy at your own party!" Rainbow Dash nudged the unmoving violet unicorn pony. She was sitting in a lone corner, wearing a striped party hat the notorious pink pony convinced her to wear and staring at her untouched punch. The shadows the ponies' hair gave off seemed to have a dreadful effect on the unicorn's look. It appeared like as the shadows themselves were dancing on her features, feasting on the dark thoughts of that pony. Twilight Sparkle was angry, having the urge to scream and throw stuff with her magic, but most of all, she was ashamed.

"But...", the violet unicorn muttered as stared at her own glass off punch, left untouched. "We didn't wrap winter up!"

"Of course we did!" Rainbow interjected and hovered in front of Twilight.

"No, we did not!" the unicorn pony snapped at her, causing the Pegasus to jump. "It can't be that all that snow, ice, all those clouds just disappeared during a night while we were sleeping!" Twilight mustered her torso and blushed crimson shame. "I don't deserve this vest."

Rainbow didn't like to see her friend to be so gloomy, and put at hoof onto the unicorn's shoulder, giving her a serious look. "I believe you."

That was enough to regain her attention. "You do?" Twilight whispered, her eyes bigger than puppy dogs' ones

"Yeah", Dash admitted with a goofy grin. She immediately sat besides her, put her hoof between her mouth and Twilight's ear and whispered in a suspicious-non-suspicious way."Between us, everypony, well, almost everypony is convinced that it wasn't us."

"WHAT?" Twilight jumped and shouted out loud. Not everypony heard her due the loud music from the DJ, but some drunken ones like a drunken Berry Punch were turning the sound of the outburst. Twilight grinned at them nervously while whispering back with clenched teeth: "_What?_ Then why has nopony said anything about it when I got this damn vest?"

"Because we are sick of it, Twi'", Rainbow sighed and slid a few inches away from Twilight Sparkle. "Have you ever been in a Winter Wrap Up day before? It's usually pony-hell. The days become always worse each winter. If it weren't for Applejack and the other earth ponies, we would have just stuck with unicorn magic. So yeah, better close that chapter for good."

The purple unicorn took it all in. Hearing this from Rainbow Dash even worsened her mood. Shame about herself has crossed a new road. She never knew that Winter Wrap Up was such hardship for her friends all the years. Well, how could she know? She always stayed in Canterlot, under the protective wing of her teacher. She never saw what was happening outside her library and could only find refuge in her studies. Being confronted with reality is always a painful knife cutting through your senses.

The blue pegasus realized that Twilight looked even more gloom, and nudged her with a hint of desperation: "Oh, lighten up, Twi', there is always a next Winter Wrap Up. And everypony knows now what an awesome organizer you are, uh, well, one way or the other."

The ice of depression melted away as quickly such as the snow of the last winter. Twilight gave her friend a comforted smile, only to pause. "I'm still wondering how winter was wrapped up so quickly", she moved to her skepticism. Then a suspicion crossed her mind. She turned to the pegasus and asked: "Do you think that maybe _she... _that unicorn pony...did this?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at the assumption. Then slowly, the pupil diluted and grew bigger as the eyes regained normal size. Rainbow's gaze drifted to nowhere particular. "_Maybe..._", she muttered, talking as if she was in nostalgia.

"Rainbow?" Twilight cooked her head curiously. She has never seen her friend like this. Maybe the punch the pegasus has been drinking was one of Berry Punch's _spiked _ones.

Rainbow blinked surprised and coughed embarrassed. "Oh-uhm, I mean, yeah!" the pegasus shrilled to cover the fact that she just dozed off. But causing some jumps of some ponies she relented back to quiet shushing: "Ehm, guess so. she is a unicorn after all." Putting her hoofs to a thinker pose, she mused: "And…a big one, that is."

"Big indeed", the both ponies' heads turned to Rarity which joined to their table. "I have almost mistaken her for an alicorn if it weren't for her shortage of wings. And…well, what you told me how she appeared sounds quite disturbing."

"Yeah!" a certain pink pony bounced up and startled her friends. Like the waterfall her mouth is she started: "Like that big WHOOOOOOM from the sky and then making BOOOOOOM on the farm, and then-"

A hoof shoved into that talking hole of hers. Twilight Sparkle sighed: "We get it, Pinkie Pie"

"But Pinkie has a point!" Rainbow interjected. Throwing her own hoofs up high, she exclaimed: "She just came out of nowhere, literally! She might be, I don't know, a **_Marelien_**!" The other ponies gasped at this implication.

"You are right, Dash dear!" Rarity agreed with a scowl and hit the floor with one hoof in the way a lady should do. "I already found her suspicious since the beginning!"

"You have only seen her for like 20 seconds", Twilight encountered dead panned. She herself was trying to come up with what happened that day, but using paranormal mumbo-jumbo was to fallout. If somepony of unknown size proportions fell unto earth from the sky, then-

"OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie Pie suddenly shouted out loud as her eyeballs bulged in realization, interrupting Twilight's chain of thought. "A Marelien! She came out of pony space to visit us and turn us into her slaves! I need to make a "Welcome to our Marelien overlords" party and-OH MY GOSH, I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A WELCOME PARTY YET!" Now Pinkie Pie was literally hovering in the air and started rambling as fast as a storm of hail.

The attention of the discussion brought the most stubborn of the friends. Applejack, her cheeks red as an apple, slurred to the ponies and ranted: "Are y'all talking about that farm destroying unicorn? When Ah git mah hoofs on her, I'll-"

"I don't think she really meant it", Twilight tried to reassure her friend who carried the element of honesty. But it just pulled the trigger of the orange's farmers wrath onto her alone.

"Why are yea defending her, Twilight?" she barked and pressed her face close to the unicorn's one. Twilight could only squirm as she smelled the breath of alcohol coming out. "Y'all aren't a spy, are yea?"

"Calm down Applejack,dear, you are drunk!" Rarity interjected panicked and pulled Applejack by the tail lady-like as possible. As it didn't help, Rainbow Dash nudged her and made a white lie: "Hey AJ, isn't that BigMac drinking Saparilla?" That caused the farmer to look up into the opposite direction disoriented. But her drunken mind were playing tricks to her visions, and she bought the lie.

"What's her problem?", Twilight Sparkle muttered as she watched her orange friend trotting away volatilizing. Her heart has beaten as fast as a drummer.

Pinkie Pie just shrugged and giggled: "Oh it's nothing, Applejack always gets so silly-filly if she drinks too much punch for some reason (_There is actually a plausible reason, _Twilight added mentally). She can be such a silly pony, I doubt it's the best timing for protecting Miss-Marlien-overlord-Farm-Crusher."

"I'm not defending her, it's just…", Twilight sighed and rubbed her nuzzle with her hoofs. "Look, we can't judge somepony just by appearance, and well, how they _appear_. Haven't we learned from Zecora that it's wrong to judge a book by the cover?"

The pink pony just stared at her blankly and craned her neck. "Uhm, Twiligh? Zecora has maybe black stripes, but she isn't a book."

Twilight groaned that the party pony possessed no concepts of parabolic. "Hey, Fluttershy, could you help me out?" The unicorn asked out loud. No response. "Fluttershy?"

"Oh yeah, where is she? She is missing all the party!" Pinkie Pie chirped and bounced off to look for the pegasus.

"Maybe it's just too loud for her." Rarity reasoned and gave a lady like sigh to express her pity: "Poor darling just can't stand to stand calmly in a big crowd."

* * *

><p>The Unicorn stared at her mirrored self as she glanced down to the pool. This was something she always did when she was alone in her lilac wood. It was a unicorn's nature to marvel itself after all. Tonight was the first time since her advent she was revealing herself to the world she landed.<p>

She couldn't remember how long she was away from home, only that she missed it painfully. She missed the animals, the protecting trees, her own pond where she stared into it. She missed the feeling that time run through her, not the other way around.

But the notion that she might have been last of her kind troubled her far more. It was the very motivation to leave her forest, something normally a unicorn wouldn't do, the very hot needle which stabbed her soul to no end. All she needed was confirmation that those rangers were wrong, but to what end has it brought her to? Her travels severed her heart deeply. Seeing that all humans have forgotten her, tried to imprison her…well, almost all humans, a pair of them didn't neither. The unicorn's mind strained a little to remember both their faces. The jester of an magician, cursed with immortality by his teacher which could be only lifted by his transgression to a true wizard. He had freed her, her favor for him still undone. What was he doing now, she wondered. Will she ever meet him again? She could grasp the magician better than the woman which trailed along. What was her name again? Wasn't her hair brown like a withered tree? The woman's eyes were…fierce.

It could be either a blessing or a curse for immortal beings to forget the fleeting images of life. Unicorns could only remember and give notion to what was gifted with magic. Even if it was the wishful thinking of a maiden waiting to see her once in their innocent days. She felt the magic all over the place she was stuck now, trapped like in a lone island avoid of any sign of life, except it was filled with life – with magical ponies.

Their existence did confuse her greatly. She has mistaken the smaller unicorns as her people. A strange breed of them which oddly formed a social community with pegasi and little horses she knew from her own world called "Ponies". As curious as it was for her, the relieve of finally having found her people however was short lived. The unicorns as well as the pegasi lacked of immortality and her observance from afar in the past week made her realize they both associate themselves as "ponies" too. Were the rules of this universe foiling her immortal knowledge? Were these miniature versions of her just simple hybrids like the demigod to the gods? May it be either way, there was something else which bothered her more. Every time she looked at one of them, a feeling was creeping up her heart. It was the same old yet strange mixture of tenderness and terror she experience when seeing a human. And indeed, these ponies' nature was resembling to much of those mortal beings, albeit more innocent and good spirited. They used the tongue of mankind, their front hooves are twisting like human arms, and they possessed the knowledge of culture, the artificial replacement of nature. But this fear and admiration of humans clashed with another feeling the Unicorn felt for the bearers of magic. A perception to accept their presence and not simply forgetting them, an urge to feel attached to them, an old respect she could only give fairy creatures like the sister of Rainbow, the harpy Celaeno. That was her real confusion. These ponies were simple mortals which left their old natures, and yet they possessed magic. They didn't seem to have to learn the magic like animals would if they lived in the presence of a unicorn or cursed with it during their life, no, they were _born _with magic. Mind, body, and soul were interwoven with magic like flesh with bone. A species alien to her.

The Unicorn saw how big their potential were, especially in the lilac pony. The pegasus could control the weather, the unicorns could manipulate it directly like her, even the ponies lacking wings and horn were using magic to manipulate the environment. It was remarkable how these mortals were so dedicated to nature they abounded and how they knew to manipulate it for the better. But it was terrifying her as well. The Unicorn herself could turn a simple wood into an enchanted forest of eternal spring, but it was her nature to enchant. These ponies had choices! They had the free will to disregard and spoil the world around them, to turn it into a hell - yet they didn't. These weren't her people, and yet she felt drawn to them. Since her arrival the Unicorn hid from the ponies' sights, but curiosity made her want to learn more of them and watch them from afar. She was thrown into an inner turmoil and debated again and again if she should talk to them or not. One side was telling her not to since they could fool her like a witch, another side reasoned that they were gifted with magic and carried no wretched spirit, and another urged her to find a way back to her world. It was driving her to despair and resignation.

But for now, instead, she sung a song. Whoever sung it, she couldn't remember, but the music stayed in her immortal memory. She allowed to give it a slight alteration however.

"_Here is there, and high is low;_

_all may be undone._

_What is true, no ponies know;_

_What is gone is gone."_

As she finished the strophe, she heard a shuffle behind her. Turning to the source of the sound, her heart skipped a jump. It was the little yellow pegasus she met as she entered this enigmatic world the first time.

"Oh, um…", the pony stammered and took a few scared steps back. Her voice – the Unicorn learned the physical differences of the pony's genders pretty fast – was so tender and fragile like a butterfly's wing. "S-so sorry to interrupt you, I didn't meant to…um…nice poem, did you make it?"

The Unicorn shook her head gently and replied: "I suppose I heard it from my long travels. It was a long time ago, I think… But enough of that, what I can I do for you, little one?"

Fluttershy gulped and her mane hid her face as she blushed embarrassed. "W-well, you see, umm, we are just having a party at Twilight Sparkle's library and…well, I remembered you and…"

The pegasus couldn't continue, but the unspoken question was floating in the air clearly.

The Unicorn however remained quiet. She was frozen in the spot, hot emotions were running her head. Her instincts told her to run away, her heart pleaded her to stay. She knew she couldn't hide forever from them, and she needed help. If they were possessing magic, they could bring her back to her own world. She should take the chance.

"I remember you too." The Unicorn nodded after a thoughtful silence. "You are the kind pegasus which takes care of the animals around here. A strange behavior, coming from a being of the skies."

"Oh, yeah, lots of ponies are thinking it's weird." Fluttershy gave a nervous laugh and her green eyes darted around. Mulling about how to respond to that, she blinked as she realized something. "Oh my, I didn't even introduced myself. I'm so sorry, all this Winter Wrap-up has made me completely forget my manners. It was such an awful winter. "

"Indeed", the Unicorn nodded in agreement and craned her head around. "It was a good thing that I took care of it."

"…what?" the pegasus asked and her eyes narrowed in surprise. "B-but I thought we…everypony told me that…"

The Unicorn shook her head gently: "I have been watching all of you from afar. I have seen you working so hard to fight against this winter, yet I didn't understand why. You are gifted with the power of the magic, you breath every ounce of them while you are standing before me. I couldn't stand there and watch this foolishness going along any further. I got rid of your winter. It was the least I could do for the damage I caused."

"Damage?" the pony tiled her head as she tried to remember about the last days. "Oh you mean the apple farm? Oh, that's alright, no one blames you for this. It can happen to everypony to fall from the sky and…"

She interrupted herself and blushed again. "A-anyway, my name is Fluttershy. What's your name?"

The Unicorn blinked and gave her a unreadable stare: "Don't you know who I am?"

"Who…?" now it was Fluttershy's turn to blink. "Um, well, I don't think I have ever heard of you. I-I mean…I can't tell if I don't know what your name is, hehehe…"

"You don't know my name?" the Unicorn spoke the question as if it was more of a statement. Her head sunk and she gave a melancholic look.

"Umm, let me think for a moment…", Fluttershy realized that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. After a long mull, she said in a sigh: "No, I don't think you haven't introduced yourself yet."

The Unicorn frowned at this. "I don't require introductions. Either you know me or you know me not. I am not asking you for titles that heroes, royals or other mortals carry, for I don't have none."

"But, everypony has a name, even my cute little animal friends. How else could I differ them from somepony else?" Fluttershy wondered. The enigmatic Unicorn confused her more and more.

"Just answer my question, if you would be so kind", the Unicorn demanded, even if her voice didn't change one bit. "Do you know who…", she paused herself, reconsidering to be more specific. "What I am?"

Fluttershy made an understanding "oh" and regarded the mythical creature closely: "From what I can see, you are a unicorn…"

The Unicorn's heart fluttered and her stomach was full of butterflies as she heard this.

"…_pony,_ and such a beautiful one." Fluttershy added with a warm smile. But her statement burned any hope of the Unicorn into a pile of ashes.

"A pony?" She shouted out loud, abashed. She raised her hooves threateningly as she nickered furiously. "I, a horse? Is this what you take me for? Is this what you can only see?"

Fluttershy squeaked and hovered a few hoofs away to avoid the hoofs."N-not a horse! That would be silly since they don't talk. Although, you are kinda big, like…" Fluttershy cut her line of thought as she saw the unicorn getting angrier. "Oh,nonono, I mean a pony! A unicorn pony! They also have horns like you. But yours is a lot longer."

The Unicorn calmed herself down as she processed the pegasus' reply. "You all call yourself ponies, yet you differ in physical appearances. You are clearly a pegasus, yet you call yourself after a simple mortal being. I don't understand…"

"Aren't you a pony?" Fluttershy asked, looking perplexed. She hovered over to the sides of the Unicorn, only to stop herself at the flanks. "Oh-my-goddess!"

"What is it?" The Unicorn asked, a submerged fear for the Red Bull rising up like a geysir.

"You are blank flanked!" the pegasus responded, her mouths closed down by her hoofs quickly. Oh, now she felt she was just rude.

The Unicorn regarded her innocently, her inner fear withering away. "Of course I am, why should be there anything else?"

"But, your cutie mark is missing!" Fluttershy's voice started to raise by an octave.

"Cutie…mark?" The Unicorn never heard of that word before. "Is it a form a brand mark? Is that why your flanks carry those curious signs?"

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?" Fluttershy whispered. She hovered further away from the Unicorn again as her eyes widened in fright. "Maybe you really aren't a pony! Maybe…maybe you are a Marelien!"

The pearl white Unicorn bristled in slight annoyance. "I don't know what a 'Marelien' is, but I can assure you but that I am that neither. You are half right, however, I am a Unicorn, and a Unicorn only."

"Only a unicorn?" the soft yellow pony asked carefully.

"Only a **U**nicorn." The Unicorn replied, sighing in relieve.

"Well, that is…wow." Fluttershy landed on the soft night blue gras and moved closer as she start inspecting her. "I'm sorry, I never heard something like that before. Yet, you feel so familiar…"

"You can see my horn and feel my presence." The Unicorn in question cut her off, her voice almost in a singsong voice. "So you do know me."

"I guess", Fluttershy shrugged and all her fright was washed away. " Oh, I'm so sorry for mistaking you as a pony, please don't take it personal."

"Not at all", the Unicorn assured her, starting to radiate a warmth that made Fluttershy remember of something she couldn't quite place. "Maybe the nature of the Unicorns here is different than where I come from."

"Are the po—Unicorns having the same traits as you?", Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Quite", the mythical creature nodded. But at the notion of her people, she looked away melancholicly. "That is…I hope they still _do_."

The soft yellow pegasus' heart pained as she was witnessing her sadness. She wanted to help, but needed to know more:"What do you mean?"

The Unicorn remained silent. Her coat shimmered as the moon rose from the dark clouds of the sky, her horn shining that it reflected the waters of the pond. Fluttershy was taken aback by the sight of this beauty. "Maybe another time, little one." The Unicorn decided, giving a small yawn in such a graceful way of a royal. "I need to take a sleep for now."

With that, she put herself down to the grass. Her head seat close to the pond and gave a last look of herself before she closed her eyes.

"Uhm", the Unicorn opened them again as she noticed that the pegasus was still there. "You don't have to sleep in the open."

Slight confusion crept on the Unicorn's features. "But where else should I rest?"

"Well…", Fluttershy thought about this. Then her eyes ears perked up as an idea came up. "You could come over to my house, and we can talk about your problems tomorrow. It's only a few trots away. _That is, if you want to..._"

The Unicorn however gave a frown away. "I have only slept in a mortal construction once, and it wasn't a pleasant experience."

The ears fell as quickly as the rose. "Oh, err, that's alright", Fluttershy muttered and turned away as her head sunk defeated. "I'll just leave you alone then. Sorry for disturbing you."

But as the pony was trotting 10 hoofs away, she heard the Unicorn's spring soft voice: "Wait"

Fluttershy paused, and turned to her. The Unicorn was standing again. "Did you say house?"

* * *

><p>"The bedroom is upstairs, the baths are right next to the kitchen, and if you are hungry, I still have half an applepie in the fridge." The pegasus instructed as both her and the Unicorn entered the cottage. "I'll be sleeping on the couch, you can sleep on my bed, I'll be changing the sheets, <em>that is, if you want to…"<em>

Fluttershy looked down her hoofs nervously and waited for the response. As she heard none, she turned to the Unicorn. She looked curiously and yet somewhat puzzled as she took the details of the inner building.

"Is something wrong?" The pony asked her meekly, her heart tightening in fear of doing something wrong. Again.

The Unicorn avoided eye contact as she gazed around the room."I presume it's just surreal to me. Sentient mammals occupying human buildings to their fittings…"

"What's a human?" The pegasus asked as she craned her head.

The Unicorn glanced at her again, uncertainty crossing her deep lilac eyes. She shook her head then and said in an almost bored tone as she turned gaze away: "Just a mortal being from where I resided before, nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh, okay then." Fluttershy nodded. The small pegasus had to suppress her curiosity for learning a new animal. But rushing her would impolite, especially if she was about to sleep on her-

She blinked as the mysterious non-pony lay down on her red couch. "Oh, so you want the couch?"

The Unicorn yawned again and said nothing more. The pegasus got the the message. "Alright then. I'll be checking on my chicken and my other animals. It's time for their night meal. So, err, goodnight, Miss…?" The room became suddenly very quiet. Only the chirping of the animals of the night outside the cottage and the chicken were breaking the silence. Fluttershy coughed in embarrassment as the Unicorn stared at her blankly. "Ehm, what's your name?"

"Name?" The mythical creature wondered out loud. "Oh, you mean my title. I don't have any. I am just a Unicorn…"

"Oh, but you must have a name!" Fluttershy pressed on in honest shock. "What would everypony think if they all have to call you "Miss Unicorn".

"_Miss_?" the Unicorn meeped and felt herself curling away from the approaching pegasus. She was an immortal of unknown age and knew of things a feeble human mind would crush, yet the gleam of the little pony's eyes made her almost...scared.

"Oh, no good!" The little pony ignored her as she eyed her closely. "You poor thing, what kind of parent would not give you a name? We have to make it right to you!"

"It's not...", the Unicorn defended, but the intense stare made her feel void of any wits. Trying not to shudder, she sighed then: "Alright, if you insist. It would maybe save trouble later."

Fluttershy smiled broadly and nodded in excitement. "Alright, new name, new name...", she talked to herself as she turned to way. "How about...oh no, I don't think she likes that...wait... oh yes!"

She clopped happily and scooted to the Unicorn again, offering: "How about_ Amalthea_?"

"Amalthea?" the white Unicorn asked as she yawned. A feeling foreign to her crept in her breast, but she ignored it due her exhaustion. She could fall asleep any moment.

"Uhuh!" The pegasus nearly jumped in confirmation. "Once in ancient ponylore, she was believed to be Equestria's spring goddess. She was a unicorn whose horn did grow over the year and fall off at the end of the winter. Out of the horn came the breath of new life, removing the dead winter in order to revive the world into what we know as Spring."

Caught in her exitement, she stopped herself and glanced down shyly. "It is just an old pony's tale, maybe she didn't even exist but…errr, well, you did bring us spring,right?"

"I suppose it is reasonable." The Unicorn admitted. With another yawn, she added: "Very well then, I accept this title of yours."

"Oh good!" Fluttershy gave the happiest squeal and trotted towards the door. "So, have a good night, Miss Amalthea."

Closing her eyes, she murmured: "I wish you a soothing sleep as well, Fluttershy."

The little pegasus left the cottage and gave the Unicorn finally her peace. But the Unicorn couldn't sleep. Her ears twitched as she could her both chicken and the other animals at the nights chirping happily outside. The animals around her remained quiet the whole time since she entered the building. They have been staring at her intensely and gave her their utmost attention. But as Fluttershy left, they raised their voices again, but they quickly dispatched to a deep sleep.

The now as "Amalthea" labeled Unicorn did wonder why she decided to sleep under a pony's roof. This was unnatural to say the least to her nature. Still, there was something what made her feel drawn to the little pegasus. It was very laughable reason, maybe even_ foalish_. Her mind drifted away as she thought to grasp at the answer:

The pegasus' cutie mark carried the sign of three butterflies.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

You may have noticed that I changed the writing style in this fic. I recently fell in love with Medieval epics which became a huge inspiration source for similes, maybe it coloured my writing style now.

As a matter of fact, really needs to change their review system. I get always the feeling the reviews are like a quality sign for new readers looking for good stories. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's not really helpful for the writers, at least the ones with a drive. If it weren't my tons of email notion that a lot of you are following me, I'd felt quite dishearted 8I.

And so sorry for taking so long. I had to rewrite it several times.


End file.
